


Dos manos

by Kiriahtan



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 2 peniques, Amenazas, Basado en el episodio 3x11, Gen, What if?, e Intentos de violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes? ¿Si a T-Dog no se le hubiera caído esa llave y Merle Dixon no hubiera perdido la mano y hubiera vuelto al campamento de Atlanta con los demás?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos manos

_(Te apuesto un penique y tu ballesta, eh, a que no le has contado que íbamos a desvalijar su campamento.)_

 

Había alguien nuevo. Fue lo primero que llamó su atención. Vestido con una camisa beige de ese color que suelen llevar los sheriffs en esta parte del país y cartuchera en la cintura.

Estaba hablando con Lori más allá, cerca de la caravana. No estaban en el centro del campamento sino un poco más apartados, pero no del todo fuera del foco de atención mientras algunos de los otros miraban hacia allí de vez en cuando, sin intervenir. El niño de la mujer estaba al lado de ella, mirándole todo el rato y Shane a unos cuantos pasos más atrás, observando la escena, dejando espacio. O midiéndola. Eso le pareció a él cuando regresó al campamento. Como cuando mides si un ciervo está demasiado lejos como para dispararle sin acercarte un par de pasos o si puedes permitirte darlos sobre la hojarasca.

Vio de inmediato a Merle más allá, separado de la mayoría, sentado en su lado del campamento y se dirigió allí sin intercambiar una palabra con los otros. La mayoría estaban ocupados mirando al nuevo y haciendo como si de verdad no estuviesen mirando y muriéndose por saber de qué estaban hablando, como una panda de marujas.

-¿Quién es el nuevo? -preguntó directamente, dejando la ballesta apoyada a un lado. Podría haberse acercado pero prefería no hacerlo. ¿Para qué, eh?

-¿No me das la bienvenida, hermanito? Has estado a punto de no volver a verme el pelo.

Se detuvo a punto de sentarse.

-¿De qué cojones hablas? -si era un chiste no lo pillaba y Merle no parecía que fuese a reírse.

-El nuevo -Merle apuntó con la mandíbula hacia el tipo y Daryl miró hacia atrás. Ahora tenía las manos en la cintura mientras hablaba con Shane que se había decidido a adelantarse-. Me esposó en Atlanta.

-¿Cómo que te esposó? -le cortó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué significaba que le esposó exactamente?

-Lo que has oído –mascullo con una especie de ladrido el otro-. Con unas esposas. A una tubería. Estuvo a punto de dejarme ahí tirado el señor sheriff -el hombre escupió al suelo-. Se llama Rick o algo por el estilo y es poli, o dice que lo es, da lo mismo. Ese capullo estuvo a punto de dejarme ahí tirado con los muertos.

El hermano pequeño se quedó quieto unos segundos.

-¿Y los otros? ¿No hicieron nada?

La pregunta fue seca y eso sí hizo que el hermano mayor se riese.

-A los otros les hubiera importado una mierda que me quedase en esa jodida azotea. Le hubieran dado las gracias el chino y el negro, uno detrás del otro.

De nuevo se quedó en silencio mientras Merle se reía y luego volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el nuevo, abrazando ahora a Lori. ¿Abrazos? Sin coger la ballesta se giró pero aún sin tomar el arma la intención era más de clara con la brusquedad del movimiento salvo que el hermano mayor le agarró de la pernera del pantalón sin moverse. Tropezó y casi se cayó contra el suelo.

-¿Qué coño haces? –espetó girándose-. Ese cabrón…

-Vas a dejarlo en paz.

-Y una mierda. Ha estado a punto de dejarte ahí, ¡tú mismo lo has dicho!

-Shhh. Cállate de una vez –le increpó el mayor y a regañadientes Daryl miró a su alrededor. Las dos chicas rubias que habían vuelto ya les miraban. Seguramente, a pesar de hablar casi en voz baja y estar apartados, habían llamado la atención. Con un gruñido malhumorado se zafó la pierna y se sentó.

-¿Y entonces qué? No me digas que te da igual.

-¿Quieres callarte? No me lo da –le espetó el otro.

Por fin Daryl se controló, mirándole aún molesto.

-Vamos a hacerlo esta noche.

El cambio de tema hizo que Daryl tardase unos segundos en darse cuenta de a qué se refería su hermano, pero enseguida cabeceó, acorde, con ganas aún de volver a mirar al recién llegado y machacarle la cara.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, sin nada que decir. No había nada que decir en ese momento y menos con oídos cerca. Los otros miembros del campamento aún les echaban un vistazo de vez en cuando y eso hacía hervir la sangre del más pequeño a veces. Sabía que Merle no era una presencia agradable. Tal vez esos borregos deberían haber hecho caso a sus instintos antes, para algo los tenían.

Golpeó con la bota de las piedrecitas que habría enfrente. Casi tenía ganas de que algún caminante asomase entre el bosque.

-¿Es poli de verdad? –preguntó por fin. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas a lo mismo.

Enfrente de él los hombros de Merle se sacudieron en un bufido entretenido.

-¿Te importa? Puede haberle cogido todo eso a cualquiera e ir ahora de sheriff del lugar como si fuese suyo.

-Ya. Cabrón.

La piedra terminó de rodar al golpear contra otra de las piedras del suelo de gravilla. Daryl gruñó.

 

* * *

 

El campamento no era muy grande, por eso mismo sobrevivía pese a estar hecho con cuatro palos, una caravana y un par de coches. Eso lo hacía precario y fácil de defender en aspectos, pésimo en otros y difícil de moverte sin despertar a nadie. Sin mediar palabra Merle le hizo un gesto y asintió en respuesta. Captado. Registrar el campamento no era difícil, el problema sería si alguno de los propietarios se despertaba cuando no debía. La mayoría dormía en tiendas de campaña y el viejo en la caravana. Le hubiera encantado entrar en la caravana pero ahí dentro no había apenas nada que necesitasen y podría haberse despertado.

Cogió una de las cajas de munición de revólveres y la echó en la mochila. ¿Una putada? Tal vez. Dejarlos limpios reducía sus esperanzas de vida pero aumentaba las de ellos que era lo que contaba. La caja no hizo apenas ruido al caer contra las latas de comida. Cazar en aquellos bosques era una posibilidad pero no se podía igualar a la de llevar algo en el fondo de la mochila por si acaso.

Cuando terminó se giró, echándose de nuevo la mochila a la espalda, junto con la ballesta y escrutó el campamento. No se movía ni una brizna de hierba. Estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo y no había viento. Merle debía estar terminando con su lado del campamento. ¿Al final haría un puente a uno de los coches? No le importaba ir andando por el bosque, casi lo prefería.

Y, joder, con ese puto toldo y las sillas plegables parecían unos malditos domingueros de playa.

Buscó a su hermano con la mirada. Había ido hacia el otro lado del campamento. Con una mano en la ballesta por si acaso avanzó con cuidado delimitando la caravana para ver a Merle al otro lado, terminando de llenar el otro saco. Bajó la mano de la ballesta, aproximándose, haciéndole un gesto.

¿Ya has acabado?, era la pregunta en el gesto. Y cuando su hermano estaba a punto de responder se escuchó el sonido de un revolver al ser amartillado detrás de ellos.

-Quietos.

Daryl se volvió. Las manos cogieron la ballesta en el mismo movimiento, terminándolo apuntando a la cabeza del nuevo sheriff del campamento que sostenía el revólver apuntando a la cabeza de Merle. Éste fue el último en moverse, viendo la escena y soltando el saco para levantar ambas manos donde podían verse, ahogando una risa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Baja la pistola.

-No. ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? –exigió el policía, aún apuntando al mismo sitio. No le temblaba el pulso. Quizá y todo fuese poli de verdad. Como si importase al final.

Enfrente Merle se rió. Daryl sintió ganas de decirle que se callase. No era para reírse. Sin embargo siguió apuntando al desconocido. Ni había atendido a cómo cojones se llamaba cuando había llegado.

-Solo estamos cogiendo unas cuantas cosas para el viaje –respondió con naturalidad.

-¿El viaje? –no parecía que no lo hubiese entendido, sino que le costaba creerlo como si no pudiera haberse imaginado que alguien podía salir con esas.

-Así es, chavalote, nos largamos –asintió Merle.

-Baja la pistola –insistió, el dedo sobre el disparador.

La mirada del sheriff pasó de un hermano a otro.

-Soltad las cosas.

La respuesta fue un secó “¡Ja!” de burla. La pistola apuntó esta vez a la frente de Merle. El hermano pequeño avanzó un paso, con la punta de la flecha a apenas tres metros de la cabeza del sheriff. Éste tenía aún la mirada puesta en Merle, sin separarla.

-He dicho que dejéis esas cosas. No os pertenecen. Si queréis largaros, adelante, pero no vais a robarnos.

Nuevamente la respuesta fue un amago de carcajada y, señalando al policía, cabeceó hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué te parece? Dando órdenes como si fuese el sheriff de la ciudad. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Rick? ¿Detenernos? ¿Dispararme? -al sheriff se le podía notar la vena de la sien hinchada pese a la oscuridad-. No lo harías. No tendrías huevos.

-No os quiero aquí –le cortó el sheriff con rudeza-. No dais más que problemas, ya lo has demostrado hoy. Soltad esas cosas y desapareced de mi vista.

Miró de reojo a Merle, con ganas de decir algo otra vez pero en su lugar solo sostuvo la ballesta, apuntando aún a la cabeza del tipo. Estaría muerto antes de terminar el disparo si es que se atrevía a hacerlo pero sentía la tensión en los hombros pese a todo y las ganas de decirle que se largasen de ahí. Podían conseguir comida en el bosque y tenían armas.

-He dicho que dejes las cosas en su sitio y que os larguéis –insistió una vez más el sheriff. Parecía que era la última pero tal vez no se atrevía a apretar el gatillo. El campamento estaba totalmente en silencio.

Merle se rió una última vez y se apartó de las cosas.

-Está bien. Tú ganas. Nos largamos –accedió. El sheriff pareció dudar, bajando un poco el revólver pero atento aún. Ignorándolo Merle le hizo un gesto a su hermano-. Vamos, Daryl. Nos largamos –repitió.

Tras lanzar una última mirada al sheriff el pequeño accedió también, bajando la ballesta. El sheriff bajó por fin la pistola, y en un momento Merle le cruzó la cara de un puñetazo. No lo tiró al suelo pero si le hizo retorcerse llevándose la mano libre a la cara, riéndose otra vez.

-Para que aprendas a no meterte donde no te llaman, gilipollas –le aconsejó de cara al futuro-. Vamos.

Pasando junto al sheriff no le echó un segundo vistazo, acomodándose mejor la mochila al hombro y cruzándose la ballesta para dirigirse al bosque.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el diálogo del episodio 3x10.  
> "-Te apuesto un penique y tu ballesta, eh, a que no le has contado que íbamos a desvalijar su campamento.  
> -Cambié de opinión.  
> -Ya, no lo hiciste porque no estaba para ayudarte."


End file.
